The related technical fields include an embroidery data creation apparatus and a computer readable recording medium including an embroidery data creation program. More particularly, the related technical fields include an embroidery data creation apparatus for adjusting needle drop point density and a computer readable recording medium including an embroidery data creation computer program having instructions for adjusting needle drop point density.